Unwritten Music
by NewExtremeEra
Summary: Summary- Marshall desperately tries to focus when writing a new song. It is quite impossible when Fionna does everything in her power to get his attention.


Summary- Marshall desperately tries to focus when writing a new song. It is quite impossible when Fionna does everything in her power to get his attention.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story.

The time was now 3:14 A.M. and Marshall was still stuck on the first verse. He needed this song done for the band's album, but everything he wrote was complete shit.

Fionna sauntered down the stairs wearing one of Marshall's band tees, loosely fitting boy shirt and her knee highs. She had a bad case of bed head but her intoxicating vanilla scent put Marshall in a daze and to him she was quite desirable. Fionna rubbed her eyes and leaned on Marshall's back, her soft skin gave Marshall a sense of comfort.

"Marshall, come back to bed." She whined.

Marshall swiveled around in his chair and sat Fionna down on his lap. She let her fingers run through his hair, coaxing him to sleep.

"Fi, stop, you know I have to finish." He said, snuggling her warm body.

"This is not healthy, I want you to get at least some sleep." Fionna said, grabbing his face. Marshall gently pulled her hands off of his face and brushed his lips on her knuckles.

"I'm almost finished, honestly."

Fionna looked at the blank sheet of paper behind her and sighed. She got off of Marshall's lap and stretched, Marshall had to do everything in his power not to tackle her with kisses.

"Fine Marsh, finish."she said heading for the stairs.

Marshall grabbed her hand, "Can you at least keep me company." He implored.

Fionna tried not to succumb to his puppy dog face. It was really hard not to. "Marshall, you know how bitchy I can be in the morning." She was right, Fionna was not a morning person. Marshall stood up and embraced Fionna, he slowly began to doze off but woke up immediately when Fionna hooked her bare leg on his.

He lifted her up and she hooked her legs around his waist. She proceed to kiss his neck, provoking him to take her to bed. Marshall leaned her against the wall, enjoying the sensation she gave him. Suddenly the grip on his waist tightened and Marshall moaned. Fionna moved her hips in a circular motion, teasing the hell out of Marshall.

He brought Fionna's body closer to his body. She rested her elbows on his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair.

"So soon Marsh?"she asked, feeling his erection already.

Fionna bucked her hips on his erection then brushed upward. She unhooked her legs from around his waist and brushed downward. "Night babe." She said in mid yawn trying to hide her sly grin.

Marshall grew irritated from all the teasing, but he didn't want to abandon his efforts to finish.

He watched her walk the stairs and finally decided to follow her.

"You're just asking for me to impregnate you. All my sperm just floatin' around in you, making babies." He said catching up to her in the hallway.

Fionna smirked, "How charming."

Marshall yanked her body off the ground and pushed her against the wall outside of their bedroom.

" Its a shame, this is my favorite shirt." He said while massaging his hips on hers.

Fionna arched her back and moaned, "Lets make a deal" she began.

"If you come to bed, you can do whatever you want to me even rip clothes..."

Marshall's eyes fluttered back, high off of his imagination.

Fionna then massaged her hips with his.

"And what if I fuck you right here in the hallway?"

Fionna took a minute to think, "Probation."

Marshall knew what 'probation' was, he was not allowed to touch Fionna in any way, the longest it ever lasted was a month, he went insane. Finally, Fionna said his probation was up. She was sore for about a week after he was through with her.

"I'll work through it." He said testing her.

Fionna nuzzled her head in his neck. Her soft lips brushed his skin when she talked.

"Sure you will." Fionna pushed further. Marshall proceeded to kiss Fionna's shoulder and collarbone and her clavicle. With full intention of continuing in the hallway.

What Marshall wanted was for her to struggle, give him a fight. She didn't move or make a sound.

Fionna was desperately trying not to moan, knowing it was what Marshall wanted, she also knew what a little sadistic perv he was so she showed no struggle.

Marshall slowed his movements down to a stop.

He wrapped his arms around Fionna's back. She could feel the precum squirting from his pants.

Fionna nibbled on his ear, "Anything..." She whispered seductively.

"Fuck." He muttered.

Fionna began tingling, Marshall kept the head of his dick at the entrance of her walls.

She wanted it inside her so much. And she definitely knew Marshall wanted it to.

Marshall reached for the door knob. His knees buckled with every step. Fionna's eyes fluttered back she lost her support to keep her up, she fell backward and landed on the warm blankets and pillows. Marshall swiftly took off her bottoms and then ripped his band shirt.

"Fuck the shirt, you're my favorite." He said before greedily kissing her.

Fionna's fingers fumbled with Marshall's button, she slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

Before she could even think about blinking Marshall pushed past her folds and hit her g-spot. He felt her body pulsing while inside her. Fionna continuously moaned. Finally he came inside her. Her body shuddered. Marshall pulled out before she could release, and he lowered his head in between her legs,

"You did say anything.."

Fionna grasped the blankets for dear life, she hadn't cum yet so it was going to have to be like this.

Marshall seperated her folds with his tongue, he wiggled it in and out, even let it rest inside her, he stuck it deeper and deeper inside of her, making Fionna wonder how long his tongue really was. What Fionna dreaded happened, he began suckling her clit. Her eyes began to water and her breaths quickened.

Marshall's hands gave her breats a squeeze and he began to massage them, and awaited her perked nipples. His tongue quickened its pace Fionna's knuckles turned white a wave of pleasure washed over her, it was suffocating.

"Marshall- fuck!" She moaned. Marshall languorously dragged his tongue on her walls, leaving an anxious Fionna waiting.

He lifted his head up.

"Marshall y-you.." She asked him.

"Oh baby, that was just the beginning."

Marshall licked his lips staring down at Fionna's perky breasts.

He sat astride on her, leaning down to kiss her. Marshall lightly tugged on her bottom lip, and kissed down her neck, while still massaging her breasts.

The only thing she was focused on was his dick poking her inner thigh. Marshall scooped Fionna up to bring her breast to his mouth.

He sucked her nipple teasingly, making sure not to give the other one any attention.

She used her legs to bring his hips closer to hers, Marshall only widened the space.

Marshall used his unoccupied hand to massage Fionna's hip, knowing she was ticklish their.

He could feel the laughter bubble up in her throat.

She giggle and moaned simultaneously, it was the most beautiful thing Marshall had ever heard.

It was crazy how much he loved her.

"Marshall.. Please.." She begged.

He was planning to continue to tease her but he lost all will when she begged.

Marshall tipped her chin up and greedily kissed her. They slowly laid back down on the bed as Marshall pushed past her folds with ease.

"Ah.." She moaned. Marshall pushed past her lips and let his tongue dominate Fionna's.

She bucked her hips to his slowly, enjoying the pace.

Marshall placed his hands on blankets beside her, reentering Fionna again.

She released quick moans that motivated him to travel deeper.

He could feel not only hers but Marshall's second orgasm approaching.

"Mmm." Fionna hummed against Marshall's neck.

She grabbed his shoulders letting her nails dig into his skin, she wanted him, all of him.

Marshall was the first to come, Fionna soon after, Marshall soaked up the feeling by staying inside her.

He soon exited and kissed up her sweaty stomach.

"I'm tired." he said sleepily. Fionna found it unbelievably sexy.

"I know. My plan was to get you tired." she said, calmly.

Marshall stopped kissing her.

"Well it worked. I will continue in the morning."

"What about your song?" She asked. Marshall covered them up.

"I want you more than to write some stupid song."

Fionna kissed his cheek.

"I love you."


End file.
